Lol with the Omegas
by Autobot Lancewing Beta 06
Summary: The omegas are doing a series of comedy routines. If you want to have a laugh, check out the fray! Taking Requests!
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction**

I was browsing YouTube watching Transformers versions of some comedy routines. I then thought, "why not do the same with Alpha and Omega?" Here's what's going to happen, I will take some comedy routines from the past and put the characters in there, or I can write some of my own... I will do some of do whatever comes to my head, but I can also take requests as long as they're at a PG rating. All of the characters will of course be omegas, since they're known to be the class clowns of the pack.

Up next will be Shakey and Humphrey performing "Who's on First."


	2. Who's on First

**Who's on First**

Humphrey: Well, Shakey, I'm going to Atlanta with you. The Braves' head manager gave me a job as coach for the team.

Shakey: Well if you're going to be the coach, then you need to know all the players.

Humphrey: I know 'em.

Shakey: I ever met the guys, so you need to tell me their names, then I'll know who's playing.

Humphrey, I'll tell you alright, but nowadays, baseball players seem to be given some peculiar names.

Shakey: Peculiar?

Humphrey: Strange names… Pet names like Dizzy Dean…

Shakey: His brother?

Humphrey: Daffy Dean…

Shakey: And their French cousin.

Humphrey: French?

Shakey: Gouffé.

Humphrey: .Gouffé Dean! Nice! Anyway, on the bases, Who's on first, What's on second, and I Don't Know's on third.

Shakey: What?

Humphrey: I said Who's on first, What's on second, and I Don't Know's on third.

Shakey: Are you the coach?

Humphrey: Yes.

Shakey: Do you know all the players' names?

Humphrey: I should.

Shakey: The first baseman's name?

Humphrey: Who.

Shakey: I'm asking YOU who's on first!

Humphrey: That's the guy's name!

Shakey: When you pay off the first baseman, who gets all the money?

Humphrey: Every dollar of it.

Shakey: Who?

Humphrey: He does! Every dollar! Sometimes his wife comes down and collects it!

Shakey: Who's wife?

Humphrey: YES!

Shakey: What's the guy's name on first base?

Humphrey: No, What is on second.

Shakey: I'm not asking you who's on second!

Humphrey: Who's on first!

Shakey: One base at a time!

Humphrey: Stop changing the players around!

Shakey: I'm not changing anybody! I just want to know what the guy's name is on first base!

Humphrey: No! What is on second!

Shakey: I'm not asking who's on second!

Humphrey: Who's on first!

Shakey: I don't know!

Humphrey: Oh he's on third, but we're not talking about him.

Shakey: Now how did I end up on third base?

Humphrey: You mentioned his name.

Shakey: Who's name?

Humphrey: Who's playing first.

Shakey: I don't know!

Humphrey: He's on third.

Shakey: Here I go back on third again! Do you have outfield?

Humphrey: Yes.

Shakey: The leftfielder's name?

Humphrey: Why.

Shakey: I just thought I'd ask.

Humphrey: I just thought I'd tell you.

Shakey: What's the leftfielder's name?

Humphrey: What's on second.

Shakey: I'm not asking who's on second!

Humphrey: Who's on first!

Shakey: I don't know!

Both: Third base!

Shakey: Tell me the leftfielder's name!

Humphrey: Why!

Shakey: BECAUSE!

Humphrey: He's centerfield.

Shakey: *growls in frustration* Do you have a pitcher?

Humphrey: Of course.

Shakey: His name?

Humphrey: Tomorrow.

Shakey: You don't want to tell me today?

Humphrey: I'm telling you now!

Shakey: THEN TELL ME!

Humphrey: Tomorrow!

Shakey: What time?

Humphrey: What time when?

Shakey: What time tomorrow are you gonna tell me who's pitching?

Humphrey: Now listen, Who is not pitching-

Shakey: I'LL BREAK YOUR ARM IF YOU SAY "WHO'S ON FIRST!" Do you have a catcher?

Humphrey: Certainly.

Shakey: His name?

Humphrey: Today.

Shakey: Today? And Tomorrow's pitching?

Humphrey: Now you got it!

Shakey: Great, all we have is a couple of days on the team. I'm a pretty good catcher too you know.

Humphrey: Really?

Shakey: A heavy hitter steps up to the plate. Tomorrow pitches the ball, and the heavy hitter hit it dead center! I, being a good catcher, catch the ball and I throw it to who?

Humphrey: That's the first thing you said right.

Shakey: I don't even know what I'm talking about!

Humphrey: That's all you have to do.

Shakey: I throw the ball to Who. Whoever it is throws the ball to What, What throws it to I-Don't-Know, I-Don't-Know throws it back to Tomorrow, TRIPLE PLAY! Another heavy hitter comes up to the plate, and it's a long fly ball to Because. Why? I don't know! He's on third, and I don't care!

Humphrey: What?

Shakey: I said, "I DON'T CARE!"

Humphrey: Oh! That's our shortstop.

*Shakey collapses from stress*


End file.
